Immer bei dir!
by artis.magica
Summary: ...kann Liebe bestehen?     SSHG


Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck.

Und sollte diese Geschichte ein Review von Euch wert sein, würde ich mich natürlich riesig darüber freuen. :o)

-----------------------------

**Immer bei dir...**

Schnell schritt er durch den Wald, ganz offen und frei. Er wusste, hier war er in Sicherheit. Das Dunkel der Blätter schützte ihn. Verborgen vor allen Blicken ging er über den weichen Boden, lautlos. Die Magie des Ortes machte ihn unsichtbar für seine Häscher und für seinen Herrn.

Seine Pulse flogen, sein Atem ging schnell.

Er hoffte. Hoffte so sehr, dass sie da sein würde, auf ihn wartete, tief im Wald, im Dunkel, im Verborgenen. Zweifel fraßen sich in sein Herz. Es zog sich zusammen vor der Furcht, dass er ankommen würde und wäre allein, wieder, immer noch.

Er hörte nicht das sanfte Rauschen über sich, sah nicht die Schönheit des Waldes, wenn die Sonne einsame Strahlen durch das Blätterwerk sandte, die wie Lichtbänder durch den aufsteigenden Dunst zu Boden liefen.

Er erinnerte sich an jene Nacht, als er sie zum ersten Mal als das wahrgenommen hatte, was sie war. Nicht als seine Schülerin, nicht als diese unverbesserliche Alleskönnerin, die ihm so manches Mal den Nerv geraubt hatte. Nicht, weil er sie verachtete, nein, weil sie ihm gewachsen schien. Es hatte ihm nie behagt.  
Sie hatte sich unbemerkt und unaufhaltsam in seine Gedanken und in sein Herz geschlichen, hatte ihm heimlich die Sinne geraubt. Es war ihm unangenehm. Ihn, der immer Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war, hatte sie so sehr gefangen genommen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er diese Gefühle von sich gestoßen.

Und in jener schicksalsschweren Nacht hatte er sie getroffen. Sie stand vor ihm, eine furchtlose, unerschrockene junge Frau. Ihr glühender hasserfüllter Blick hatte sich in seine Augen gebohrt. Er hatte schon die Hand gehoben, um sie aufzuhalten wie alle anderen vor ihr.  
Doch da sprach sie.  
Sie war der einzige Mensch, der ihm je diese Frage gestellt hatte. Nie hatte auch nur ein Mensch in Erwägung gezogen, nachzufragen, außer demjenigen, den er in jener Nacht getötet hatte. Es war nur dieses eine Wort, mit solcher Leidenschaft und Erbitterung gesprochen, das ihn zurückhielt und seinen aufgewühlten Geist zur Ruhe brachte.  
,Warum?'  
Und da konnte er sich nicht mehr verschließen. Es drängte heraus, endlich. Es war als fiele alles von ihm ab. All die vielen Jahre hatte er diese Last des Schmerzes, der Wut und der Verzweiflung mit sich getragen, verborgen vor sich selbst und der Welt, die ihn nie verstanden hatte.

Er hatte sie mit sich gezerrt, tief in den Wald hinein. Sie war ihm bereitwillig gefolgt. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten war sie neben ihm her gegangen. Bis zu dieser Stelle, die er jetzt wieder suchte. Er hatte ihr alles gesagt, hatte sich ihr offenbart.  
Still erinnerte er sich an den Ausdruck ihrer Augen, ganz ohne Furcht, ohne Überraschung. Sie war so vollkommen ruhig geblieben, dass er daran zweifelte sie habe ihn auch verstanden. Schweigend hatten sie sich gegenüber gestanden, mit bebenden Herzen, hilflos, nicht fähig auch nur ein einziges Wort mehr zu sagen.  
Da streckte sie die Arme und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. Warm und weich waren sie gewesen, hatten ihn an sich gezogen, hielten ihn ganz fest, ohne ein Wort.

Diese Erinnerung ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Es war genau das, was er sich all die Jahre gewünscht hatte. Ein Mensch für ihn, der endlich verstand. Sie verstand, verstand... ihn.

Er hatte sie heftig an sich gerissen, er hatte ihr sicher weh getan. Und doch hatte sie beide die Leidenschaft mit sich getragen, weit weg vom Geschehen, der Angst und der drohenden Dunkelheit. Hatte sie alles um sie her vergessen lassen. Sie waren eins gewesen, in Qual und Freude zugleich, in Schmerz und in Glück.  
Es war ein Gefühl, das er tief in sich aufgesogen hatte und von dem er zehren würde, sein Leben lang. Selbst wenn er sie nie wieder sehen würde, immer bliebe dieses Gefühl bei ihm, bliebe _sie_ bei ihm. Es gab ihm die Kraft, zu bestehen, im Leben wie im Tode. Ein Gedanke, der ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er blieb stehen.  
Es war nicht mehr weit.  
Nur noch wenige Schritte.

Er schloss die Augen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten würde brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er versuchte mühevoll, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.  
Da hörte er es.  
Es war kein Rufen. Eine leise, so vertraute Stimme sagte seinen Namen mit so viel Wärme, dass ihm fast das Herz stehenblieb. Wie hatte er nur daran zweifeln können, nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden können, dass sie ihn verlassen haben könnte.

Er öffnete die Augen und nun erst sah er, wie schön der Wald um ihn her war. Nahm die Farben und seinen Duft wahr, hörte seine Stimmen, spürte den Wind auf seiner Haut.

„Du bist gekommen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume mitten in einen Sonnenstrahl hinein.

Er schwieg, kein Wort konnte beschreiben, was er jetzt fühlte.

War es Liebe?  
Eine Liebe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt war, keine Hoffnung auf Erfüllung?  
Sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Konnten sie immer nur im Verborgenen beieinander sein, glücklich sein?  
Wie lange noch und sie würden es bemerken?

Er sah sie stumm an und alle Bedenken fielen von ihm ab. Es war egal, solange sie nur beieinander waren. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Halt und die Kraft, weiterzuleben und zu kämpfen.  
Für den Moment war die Zeit stehengeblieben. Es zählte nur der Augenblick. Nichts konnte sie jetzt trennen. Sie hielten sich eng umschlungen. Ihre Körper in vollkommenem Gleichklang. Kein Misston störte die Harmonie. Atemlose Leidenschaft, blindes Vertrauen. Es war ihnen, als hätten sie noch nie so intensiv gelebt. Still lagen sie beieinander. Kein Wort brach die Stille. Sie verstanden stumm.

Die Sonne senkte sich über die Hügel und tauchte die Welt in ein sanftes Licht. Abendkühle legte sich über den Wald und trieb sie fröstelnd auf. Nur widerstrebend gaben sie einander frei.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er leise und zog den Umhang fester um sich.  
Sie drängte sich mit einem letzten Kuss an ihn.  
„Nimm mich mit", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund.  
Für einen Moment nur wollte er es. Wollte er immer mit ihr zusammen sein, sie an sich reißen und mit ihr entfliehen. Aber er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht.  
Die Sorge fraß ihn auf. Kein Opfer war es wert, dass sie ihr Leben zerstörte oder _er_ es gar tat. Nicht für ihn; nie würde er diese Schuld auf sich laden wollen.  
Schweren Herzens schob er sie von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Ein Funken Hoffnung blitzte darin auf. Nur für einen kurzen Moment ließ er sich davon verführen.  
„Nein", er flüsterte es voller Angst, hoffte, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Doch er konnte seine Gefühle nicht so schnell verstecken, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Schweigend gaben ihre Hände ihn frei.  
Er wandte sich langsam und widerstrebend ab und ging davon.  
Sie sah ihm nach, so lange, bis er im Dunkel des Waldes verschwand.

ENDE


End file.
